What is this Feeling?
by JessaLaFaye
Summary: Elphaba and Galinda Glinda slash. Galinda experements, Elphaba falls in love. playverse.


"What is this Feeling?"

by JessaLaFaye

Rating: PG-13, which I guess would be a T in this new rating system.

Notes: I don't own them. And this makes me feel unreasonable guilt. I feel like I am making a pairing that should not be made. But that is okay, right? Please review me, I'll love you forever, and I promise to read at least one of your stories and review it in return.

START CHAPTER ONE

Galinda slammed her way into the room and glared at her roommate. She had paid for a private room this was so totally unfair. She pulled out her box labeled " 3 School Supplies 3" and riffled through her makeup till she found a pen and some lacy stationary. She sat on the bed.

Elphaba sat at the polished, wooden desk. She was trying to think of something to write to her father. Something that was not: "Father, I am more miserable here than I am at home with you. And that is pretty miserable, so I am going to go kill myself" She wondered if she cut her throat, would anyone think the warm, thick, green liquid that poured out of her jugular was blood. Ugh, normal people don't think like this! Galinda. Ugh. Yes, she was beautiful, but Elphaba could already tell that she was arrogant and annoying and beloved … just like Elphaba's sister, Nessarose. She began to write. "My dear father. There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz." Now he was going to think she wasn't going to watch out for her sister. "But of course I'll care for Nessa, for I know that's how you'd want me to respond. Yes, there has been some confusion, for you see my roommate is…" she stared at the girl sitting in a frilly dress on the bed. "blonde" Elphaba sighed, frustrated, and scratched it out.

Galinda began to write, her paper propped on the latest copy of Ozmopolitan on her knees. "Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle" she began. "There's been some confusion over rooming here a Shiz. But of course I'll rise above it, for I know that's how you'd want me to respond. Yes, there has been some confusion, for you see my roommate is…" she paused. Green would be too blunt and rude. "Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe." She began to mumble an old love folk song that popped into her head… "What is this feeling, so sudden and new?"

Elphaba heard the song and murmured the next line. "I felt the moment I laid eyes on you."

Galinda didn't hear Elphaba singing, and she continued "My pulse is rushing"

"My head is reeling" Elphaba sand a little louder this time, if only to annoy this stupid girl.

Galinda heard her this time, and became annoyed. This green girl was invading her personal thought space. "My face is flushing"

Together, they sang the next lines. "What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes…" a glare was shared. The next line of the song was 'Loving, pure and true loving' But that was not fitting to the situation. So they improvised.

"Loathing. Unadulterated loathing"

Galinda snapped at her roommate "For your face"

Elphaba cringed at the squeaky sound that was emitting from this gorgeous girl. "Your voice"

Galinda looked Elphaba up and down. The solid, stern navy was not at all fitting to the season, and it did not compliment her (lime green) skin at all. "Your clothing"

"Let's just say, I loathe it all. Every little trait however small, makes my very flesh begin to crawl with simple utter loathing. There's a strange exhilaration in such total detestation, it's so pure and so strong." The two girls looked at each other for a minute. It was quite sudden, Elphaba knew, it was possible she was mistaken in her first impression. She was beautiful…and beauty is only skin deep. "Thought I do admit it came on fast" Galinda didn't think she would ever like her roommate, she didn't think she be a nice girl even if she could get over the fact that her roommate was green. She looked like a geek who would rather study than go out and have fun. "Still I do believe that it can last, and I will be loathing" A knock at the door to their room, another glare. "Loathing you my whole life long" Galinda stood, staking over to the door as she threw a glare over her shoulder, and opened the door to be accosted by her fan club.

"Dear Galinda, you are just too good! How do you stand it?" they asked, forming tiers of people in front of her. "I don't think I could" Looks of disgust at imagining sharing a room with _that_ girl. "She's a terror, she's a tartar!" some students saw over Galinda's shoulder and saw that Elphaba was sitting in the room and could hear them. "We don't mean to show a bias, but Galinda, you're a martyr!"

Galinda glanced over at Elphaba. "Well, these things are sent to try us" She shut the door, retreating to her bed, both of them still singing and writing their letters.

The students began to dissipate, still murmuring to themselves. "Poor Galinda, forced to reside with someone so disgusticified, we just want to tell you we're all on your side! We share your loathing!"

Elphaba, slamming her pencil on the paper, realized that her pencil needed sharpening, and stood up silently. She walked up behind Galinda, but her hands on her shoulders and shouted "Boo!"

Galinda screamed. "Don't do that to me!" She slammed down her magazine. "I am going to go see about getting another bed in here. I'll be back. Don't touch any of my stuff" Galinda stomped out, slamming the door behind her.

Elphaba stuck out her tongue at the retreating back. And apparently Galinda didn't have a since of humor either. Elphaba sharpened her pencil. She sat down, re-read her letter. She then crumpled it up and threw it at the garbage pail. Her father didn't even like remembering Elphaba existed, never mind care what was going on in her life.

Meanwhile…

"You have to be kidding me!" Galinda shouted. "I can't share a bed with _her_! Have you seen her?"

"I ordered the new bed today; it will be in within the month. Miss Elphaba was not on the roster sheet, we just ordered enough new beds to accommodate the new students on the sheet. Miss Elphaba is a very intelligent girl. Give her a chance. And I've sure you've had girls sleep in your bed before at sleep-overs and such; It's plenty big. You _will_ live, Miss Galinda"

Galinda slumped into a chair, defeated. "Of course, Mme. Morrible"

Galinda trudged back to her room. Perfect. Perfect. Some person smiled at her and waved. She put on a blatantly fake smile and returned the wave, lost in her own misery. She was jarred back to reality upon entering the room to find Elphaba sitting on the desk.

"Did you get another bed?" Elphaba asked, looking up from some ridiculously uninteresting book on quantum physics.

"No. The headmistress suggested we share." Galinda walked over and unmade the bed and, grabbing a jar of ink, she climbed atop it, pouring the ink slowly to form a line down the center, but closer to the right hand side. Galinda laid down on the left. "If you cross that line, so help me god, I will kill you"

"Oooh, I'm scared now" Elphaba replied sarcastically. "Do you sleep in that dress?" She noticed that the poof made it ride up at least three feet in the air.

Galinda glared at Elphaba. "Of course not." She stood up, took out some frilly pink pajamas, and glared again. "Cover your eyes. I don't want you watching me change"

Elphaba made a big show of covering her eyes with her hands. But she could still see. Wow. The dress hid a lot of perfect pale skin, practically shimmering in the low light. And her chest…Galinda was partly turned away, so Elphaba didn't see everything, but man. Wow. But this girl was a horrible person!

"I'm done" Galinda snapped, climbing into their ink stained bed. "I'll see you in the morning."

END CHAPTER ONE


End file.
